1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sprinkling device for showers.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A certain number of sprinkling devices are known, that aim, for example, to reduce water consumption by virtue of the adjunction of devices, such as nozzles, limiting water output, or to obtain jets with adjustable force and amplitude. In this regard, the FR-824,149 filed by the company JACOB DELAFON, is notable in that it is related to a device for the dispersion and spraying of water, and is used especially in shower or sprinkler jet devices. This spraying device comprises an inner helical core providing a rotational movement to the liquid jet, the helical core being located in a concentric sleeve, preferably axially mobile, enabling the modification of the free space between the helical core and the movable sleeve, and, consequently, the adjustment of the fineness of the spray. Equivalent devices have also been proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,829 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,674. The devices disclosed in this patent also comprises a device capable of providing a swirling movement to the liquid jet, so as to obtain adequate agitation of air and water in order to maintain a sprinkling shower at the outlet of the device, comparable to that conventionally obtained while substantially reducing water consumption.
In all of these known devices, it is however, not possible to separately adjust the intensity fineness of the spray of the liquid jet. For example, FR-824,149, the helical core, suggested as the deflector means communicating a rotational movement to the liquid jet, slides coaxially inside a truncated bored sleeve, enabling the simultaneous obtaining of, either a vortex corresponding to a high degree of dispersion and spraying of an intense liquid jet, or an assembly of helical streams of water surrounded by a tapered liquid sheet, without a tangential component, that damps the swirling movement and the degree of fineness of the spray. It is thus impossible to obtain a jet with lesser amplitude, or simply, an intense jet that is not too dispersed, and at the same time keep water consumption at the same level (it would, of course, be possible to increase the intensity of the jet by increasing output). Another disadvantage of this known device is that it is systematically weakened at its center when the jet is dispersed to a maximum, and this constitutes an important disadvantage for a number of users.